reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Crazy Ahmed
"It may take something to get use to!" - Crazy Ahmed operator - A combination of a farm tractor and a tank, with some pieces of scrap metal and some extra additionals such as a toxin sprayer and a set of barrels with cables linked with the main system, the new LT-3 "Crazy Ahmed" Track is one of the GLRF's latest creations but also hastily thrown together. Coming with tank threads, pieces of armor for extra defense and armored barrels, the Crazy Ahmed was designed by the GLA Veteran Dr. Thrax to compete with the D-53BF Diablo APC and was commissioned into action by Prince Kassad. Design To be added... Operation To be added... Abilities The Crazy Ahmed is equipped with a toxin sprayer & is able to retain the ability to contaminate areas around it like its predecessor, its stability thanks to the combat the tank threads allows the vehicle to withstand further damage against enemy forces, also releasing toxins from the barrels outside the vehicle. Once that happens and when it becomes immobile the vehicle will be capable of streaming out toxins from an armored shaft within the vehicle, since it will contaminate and easily kill infantry around it the vehicle will have to be destroyed by armored ground units and aircraft. Contamination To be added... Accidents To be added... Related Vehicles Since the Crazy Ahmed can spew out streams of toxins, there are also vehicles that could do the same thing but some of these vehicles will come with different types of compounds including walls of Napalm, Nuclear Waste and StummGas. * LT-2 "Contaminator" Toxin Tractor - The old predecessors of the Crazy Ahmeds, these tractors were known to be armored and capable of spewing out toxins around it. * LT-5 "Vagrant" Toxin Truck - To be added... * Steel "Scorcher" Flame Tractor - Used by GLA Separatist cells across the world, the Steel Scorcher is equipped with a stolen flame thrower and junk armor. * Type-45 "Dragon" Flame Tank - A flame tank developed in China, Dragon tanks come equipped with armor and is also capable of creating walls of fire. * Type-55 "Salamander" Defense Tank - Another tank developed in China, Salamanders are tanks that can be suitable for various roles, including riot suppression, fire fighting and combat support. Gallery Shots of the Crazy Ahmed in action, renders and old models: GLA Toxin Tractor.png|The predecessor of the Crazy Ahmed, the Contaminator Toxin Tractor GLRF Crazy Ahmed Track Beta.png|Another Crazy Ahmed with an upgraded turret, bigger toxin tanks & anthrax beta storage containers Behind the Scenes * The new Crazy Ahmed combat track is the successor of the GLA's Toxin Tractor, which will feature some new capabilities along with new salvageable states along with upgrades for weapons to give it new abilities. :* Inside Rodall Juhziz's Demolitions sector, his Crazy Ahmeds will receive a dirty radiation streamer instead of standard toxins to complement his usage of dirty weaponry. * When in battle, Crazy Ahmed combat tracks will be able to withstand extra damage since more than its predecessor, whilst spilling out a pool of toxins around it, being deadly to infantry and will require vehicles and aircraft to destroy. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Vehicles